The following relates generally to operating a memory array and more specifically to non-contact electron beam probing techniques and related structures.
Memory devices are widely used to store information in various electronic devices such as computers, wireless communication devices, cameras, digital displays, and the like. Information is stored by programming different states of a memory device. For example, binary devices have two states, often denoted by a logic “1” or a logic “0.” In other systems, more than two states may be stored. To access the stored information, a component of the electronic device may read, or sense, the stored state in the memory device. To store information, a component of the electronic device may write, or program, the state in the memory device.
Various types of memory devices exist, including magnetic hard disks, random access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), flash memory, phase change memory (PCM), and others. Memory devices may be volatile or non-volatile. Non-volatile memory, e.g., FeRAM, may maintain their stored logic state for extended periods of time even in the absence of an external power source. Volatile memory devices, e.g., DRAM, may lose their stored state over time unless they are periodically refreshed by an external power source. FeRAM may use similar device architectures as volatile memory but may have non-volatile properties due to the use of a ferroelectric capacitor as a storage device. FeRAM devices may thus have improved performance compared to other non-volatile and volatile memory devices.
Some memory devices may include memory cells that exhibit a threshold voltage, and writing a state to the memory cell may include generating a voltage across the memory cell in excess of the threshold voltage. Devices and techniques for determining the threshold voltage of one or more memory cells may be desired.
In some cases, a memory device may include one or more electrical defects, such as unintended conduction paths (e.g., shorts) or disconnects (e.g., opens), which may inhibit memory device performance. Devices and techniques for determining electrical defects within a memory device may be desired.